


Kahu Kai

by SpeepyWriters



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comedy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hawaiian!Hermione, M/M, Surf, cute lady kisses, hermione Luna friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeepyWriters/pseuds/SpeepyWriters
Summary: When the tides turn and Gentrification comes to Hermione's home ilsand of Kauai, Hawaii she decides she most definitely won't take it quietly. With a stubborn yet alluring Hyatt representative by the name of Pansy comes in hope de of overseeing the renovations of the cocoa palms hotel (a historical landmark) Hermione finds herself in a dilema.A/N: For my wonderful best friend! Please be kind and rewind!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCoffeeWhiteWitchcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoffeeWhiteWitchcraft/gifts).



> Translations!
> 
> Kahu Kai: Seasode Guardian  
> Akamai: Clever  
> Aloha kakahaika: Good Morning  
> hōkū honu: Star Turtle

Akamai had always been a word people attributed to Hermione, when translated it means to be smart or clever. She had been referred to as such several times within her life, all of which would be replied to with a modest thank you and a subtle preening. She was as smart academically as she was athletic, she had been surfing since her mother taught her at age seven and it had been her passion ever since.

 

Hermione smiled fondly at the trophies that adorned her shelf, most of which had been earned in academic decathlons and surf meets, they glittered amongst the numerous pictures of her and her close knit group of friends. 

 

From where she sat in front of her vanity detangling the mess of long dark hair (whom's curls came from her mother, but sheer thickness and unruly nature came from her father) she could clearly see her tanned and freckled skin. Her skin was a tad lighter than most other girls on the island which could be attributed to her British father who came to Kauai on vacation, met her mother, and never left. 

 

Thinking about her mother and father always brought a smile to her face, her father had grown up in Essex Britain his whole life and for his post university Holliday he'd come to Kauai in Hawaii for some sun before taking an internship. He had met the love of his life in a supermarket searching desperately for sunscreen. He hadn't left the island since, Hermione's mother (much like Hermione herself) didn't fall nearly as easily as her father had. This amounted to two years of him trying his best to woo her before she inevitably turned the tables on him and swept him off of his feet.

 

She was yanked away from her musings by a harsh knock on the door, she knew who it was immediately.

 

"I'm coming in gorgeous." Came the clear and concise drawl that she had come to know oh-so-well, followed by the opening of her door. She turned her body slightly and set down her brush eager to greet her visitor. 

 

In sauntered her unofficial brother in law, Draco Malfoy. The tall and aristocratic blonde had been dating her brother Harry since the summer of their sophomore year at camp, and from what her and Harry had been speculating Draco was close to proposing any time now. 

"Aloha kakahaika Dray!" She greeted cheerily waving at him before standing up to retrieve the coffee he had extended to her. She grabbed it taking a greedy sip as she straightened her outfit with her other hand.

 

"Alright 'Mione, let's get some coffee in your system and head to the shop. It's just the boys and Little Moon in right now so we should check in before they destroy the place."

 

"You're right Dray, I'm ready whenever you are!" She retorted fondly as they traverses their way through their spacious apartment, they were lucky to find a place big enough to house them all. Luna and Hermoine had their own rooms, Dray and Harry opted to share, and Ron stayed in a studio apartment near by. 

 

She smiled fondly, two of her favorite things in the world had to be her friends and their shop. Yawning softly and hoping to rid herself of the last traces of morning drowsiness she took a moment to zone out and reminisce during their drive to the shop.

 

She had met her friends during the first of her many years at the summer camp in Scotland her father had gone to as a child, Hogwarts. She had met her soon-to-be brother Harry the week before camp at a playground. Seeing that it was quite late and the fact that he was all alone her parents offered to give him a ride to his aunt's house, and upon seeing his prior living conditions both her and her parents had been beyond appalled. Needless to say her childlike "Can we keep him?" Had been answered with a yes. Her friendship with Draco on the other hand had a rockier start, they had quarreled to begin with due to his incessant picking on Harry, but he inevitably mellowed out once puberty passed and the whole 'pick on your crush' thing wore off. Ron was Harry's best friend and her sarcastic soulmate, the way they bickered constantly was almost therapeutic. 

 

That leaves Luna, Draco's dear cousin, Hermione's very best friend and utmost confident. They had met in her second year of camp and clicked immediately. Luna's whimsical and free flowing attitude balanced out Hermione's stubborn and realistic demeanor beautifully. They had been thick as thieves ever since their first encounter when someone referred to Hermione as a know it all and Luna without any prompting retorted that the kid was a "cotton headed ninny noggin." Hermione still isn't sure what that meant but she appreciates it none the less. 

 

Not to mention her favorite place on earth, their shop! After university the British bundle (Dray, Ron, and Luna) moved down to Kauai where they opened a hodgepodge surf shop and psychic parlor called hōkū honu (which Luna and Hermione named in tandem). Though the shop was a bit of a Frankenstein's monster style mix of decor and workers it was well received by the locals and generally enjoyed by the surfing population as well as the superstitious crowd who often visited Luna for her notoriously accurate tarot card readings.

 

All in all she was happy with the way her life had shaped out to be, even now as she sat in the passenger seat of Draco's car she knew in her heart that she wished things would never change. Though I suppose the entire notion of dramatic irony is dependent on wishes such as these.


End file.
